


Just fine

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, Short One Shot, Some other people briefly, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Cute story with dismemberment? Something like that





	Just fine

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea yesterday evening and wrote in a hurry. And like always, sorry for my writting :)

I walked into the new coffee shop and sighed contently at the smell of the coffee. My friend Wendy told me about this place and it supposed to be great. Right behind the counter there was standing tall blond with smirk “~Hello~. What can get you?” His voice was smooth, and I couldn’t help but blush under the piercing golden eyes.

“Cappuccino, grand, please”

“Do you want to have me now or to go?”

“W-What?”

The blond just smirked and started preparing the coffee and I could only stare at his lanky form. He was hot. Finally, he put the coffee before me, smiled seductively and leaned closer to push my glasses higher up my nose “My shift ends in eight, if you happened to be around, we can do something fun together”

I could only stare in awe on his pretty face as he stood confidently before me like he just didn’t offer me one-night stand.

***

I was so fucking stupid. How is this my life? Why the fuck I’m here? Before I had time to turn around and leave somebody throwed arm over my shoulders and purred into my ear “I’m so glad that you stick around. Do you have any privacy in your place?”

“I-It-It’s empty. We can go there”

He cooed “Oh. You’re so adorable”

“S-shut up”

When I looked up he had predatory smile and I couldn’t help but smile too. After the last three years I deserve a little fun and his eyes promised exactly that. They shined with mischievous sparks and I couldn’t help but blush under them “I’m Dipper”

“Bill. Nice to meet you. So, college student?”

“Creative writing, you?”

“Who says I’m student?”

Before I could stop myself words pouring from my mouth “So you’re just grown man that looks twenty and is picking students in his job? Great job at life”

But he just broke down laughing “You’re great”

“So?”

“Medical school”

***

I couldn’t help the stupid smile from my face. Definitely worth it, I didn’t have this good sex in ages, or more like never. Bill was still in my bed when I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. When I switched the lights on there was figure sitting behind the table and his eyes were hard and full of hate.

“Jeremy”

“Dipper”

“What are you doing here. I took away your key”

“I have a copy. And what is this?! Are you bringing men into our house, you whore?!”

“This is not our home. It’s mine and you have no right to be here!”

“Of course, I can be here, you’re mine and when you decide to whore around it’s my business” The chair felt down when he stands up. In few seconds he was twisting my hand behind my back and I hissed in pain “Let the fuck go of me”

“No!”

He put even more force into it but I managed to twist and him into face. That was a mistake. His eyes got even darker and he hit me and when I felt on the counter my arm made a crunching noise. Fuck, he just broke my arm. My eyes were full of tears as I jumped at his legs and tackled him down on the ground. His body hit the counter and the drawer loosed up from its place and everything in it went crashing around us. I managed to land one good hit on him, but he kneed me into my stomach and turned our positions. My head hurt, and pain was shooting from my arm and when he started unbuckling my belt I just wanted to cry. My healthy hand was desperately reaching over the floor for something that can help me. The knife gave me strength to move again. First his was into his side and the knife slid there surprisingly easy but he was still here, and I stabbed again. He was always here. I managed to throw him aside and straddled him. Day after day. I stabbed again and again. For every hit I took from him. For every verbal abuse. For every time he forced himself on me. For every time He made me believe that I love him.

Finally, I moved from his exhausted. The counter was hard against my back as I stared on my bloody hands. They were shaking, and bloody knife felt from my hands.

I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. I killed him. My brain was running on a loop and my brain was picking up. I killed him. The stars appeared before my eyes and I just breathed faster and faster. I killed him.

Something flashed before my eyes and suddenly there was hand around my mouth and something was clutching my nose. My vision was almost black, and I couldn’t breath and think. The hands disappeared and heard “Breathe in” I take in desperate breath and the hands were back and I thought I’m suffocating again.

“Breathe”

“Breathe”

My vision was getting clearer and I could see the blond hair and golden eyes. His forehead rested on mine and he was clutching my hands as he was breathing with me.

“Breathe in”

“Breathe out”

I focused on the rhythm he was setting and closed my eyes as I was breathing with him.

It seemed like an eternity but then my anchor disappeared.

I opened my eyes and the blond was checking pulse on my ex-boyfriend “He’s dead”

“We should call police”

“Sorry to break it to you but this is too much for self-defence. You will go to jail”

I almost started hyperventilating again but the blond was before me in a flash “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re just fine. He was a piece of shit and he’s gone. You stand up for your self and it’s fine. We will clean this up and everything will be fine”

“What?”

“Go take a quick shower and go change”

I only stared at him.

“NOW”

Like in dream I went to do what he said.

When I came back there was plastic cover under the body and Bill was standing there with frown on his face.

“Any good idea how to get rid of the body?”

“Acid. Hydrofluoric acid. It won’t eat through TFE or FEP”

“How do you know that? Used to killing your abusive ex-boyfriends?”

“I’m a writer. I like horror stories”

He smiled, this time gently “Do you have car?”

“Keys are in my bedroom”

“Okay. This is what we will do. I will drop you in emergency, they will sort out your arm. During that time, I will go shopping for acid. I will pick you up and then we will sort this shit up. Aye?”

“Okay”

***

I was sitting before the hospital hopping that Bill will actually come back. I wouldn’t really blame him if he didn’t or if he would go to the police. He owed me nothing and didn’t knew me. But then my car stopped next to the pavement and he jumped from the car. In few moments he was next to me and helped me into a car. The ride was silent till he turned to me “We can still call police. It won’t be good for you but there is still time to turn back”

“No, I can do it. Thank you for all the help. I’m really grateful, you didn’t have to do any of it and I would be unconscious next to his body without you. Really appreciate it. You can use to car to get home, just throw the keys into my mailbox later. You can have it for as long as you want an-“

“Just stop talking, I’m not going to abandon you now. Your arm is broken, and I will help you to the end but I’m short on money so we’re splitting the bill for acid”

“I will pay for it whole! It’s my fault an-“

“~Oooh I know~ He will pay for it. He made stupid choices and ended up getting himself killed. He should pay for it”

“We can’t take his money!”

“We can kill him but not rob him? You have pretty fucked up morality compass”, but he was smiling and smiled too “You can have anything he owns for your help”

“Does he have close family? Where does he lives? Tell me about his life”

“His family is back in New York and won’t talk to each other, something with his sister, I think that he hit her. He is living in cheap apartment on sixth and always wanted to visit Europe”

“Okay. That’s good. We will pack his things and buy one-way ticket to France. I have a friend who’s living there. I will send him his credit card and he will use it few times, no question asked. He then sends it to another one of his friends living aboard till his account is empty”

“You’re really good at this”

“I’m good at stressful situation, luckily for you” he was grinning, and I could only stare at him with awe. He was brilliant.

We stopped before my apartment and Bill pulled the boxes upstairs. In no time we were sitting around the table starring at the dead body. My stomach was turning, and I wanted to cry again but Bill just sighed and pulled band from his pocket and made small pony tail from his hair that were falling into his face. He would looked adorable if he didn’t drop next to dead body. I stand up to help but he just waved me of “Sit down. You get blood on the cast and we’re fucked. If you want to be useful make me coffee, this will be long night. Then he pulled Jeremy’s wallet and handed it to me. I just nodded and went for my computer to buy him one-way ticket.

The sight that waited on me in the kitchen surprised me and I almost dropped the computer. Bill was only in his boxers and was cutting into Jeremy’s shoulder with the biggest knife I own, and his arms were coated in blood almost to his elbows.

“H-H-W-What?”

“He won’t fit into a container, that’s why I brought two”

“Oh”

Bill wiped the sweat from his ghost-like white face and get back to his work with determined look. That move left a smear of blood on his forehead and I leaned closer with a wipe to clean it. He looked up on me with soft eyes “Thanks”

“You kidding? I’m the one who should thank you for doing all of this for me”

“I can do this. I dissected a corpse before, it was in class, but you know”

“It’s still different”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t want to puke the last time. My teacher would kick me out if my hands shake like this”

I started Spotify and played some metalcore, on that Bill smirked and focused again on the task in hand. Finally, he moved all the parts into containers. Next one was cleaning the blood and all the bloody rags went into containers as well.

“Do you have the clothes?”

“In bathroom”

“Be right back” In a second, he was back with my bloody clothes and started pouring acid on the body. When they were both bull he secured them with lid and slumped on the floor. I offered him a cup of coffee and brushed some of the hair from his face. He smiled and then leaned for a long kiss.

“This isn’t what I mean when I said that we can do something fun tonight”

I broke down laughing and slumped next to him “Thank you”

“You’re welcome, I’m always open to trying new things”

“Are we coming to his apartment now?”

“I don’t want to wait too long. I don’t want to lose my determination”

“You can stay here if you want. Hell, I will give you anything you want for this”

“Crashing here sounds like a good idea”

***

Mabel arrived back for a few days before she will leave for another fashion show aboard. Her room was exactly a she left it, absolutely fabulous. We were lucky that our parents owned this apartment and after two months of fixing it was great, huge, airy and the sun shined through the big windows most of the day. It would be perfect if somebody didn’t die in my kitchen.

I took her into the coffee shop where I met Bill and sat down as she went for our coffee.

“You won’t believe it. There was this gorgeous boy behind the counter, absolutely resistant to my flirting but he gave me this for you” she pushed the paper towards me. _Call me any time._ I smiled and pushed the number into my pocket like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Why are the prettiest boys gay? He isn’t even your type, Jeremy was your type. How is he anyway?”

“Last time we spoke he was leaving for Europe, he was dreaming about it since forever. And I think that Bill is my type more than Jeremy ever was”

“Ooooh, Bill?”

I blushed and looked aside, to my luck exactly at Bill who was leaning on the counter and giving me careful smile. I smiled back, and he grinned. Maybe he should be my type from the start.

When Mabel left for the airport I gripped my phone and dialled the number.

“~Yellow~”

“Want to come to my place?”

“Can you pick me up in coffee place in fifteen minutes?”

“Meet you there”

“See y’ soon”

***

I couldn’t help but smile as I walked from Dipper’s apartment for my morning lecture. This isn’t my thing. It was never my thing. I do one-night stands, not this. But every fucking time my day ends I want to come back here. Every fucking day I want to see him again. I’m like a lovestruck idiot. I don’t even know why I hit on him the first day, he isn’t the type I usually go for. But when he walked into my part-time job with that shining green eyes behind the black rimmed glasses and the shy smile I just had to.

And after a great sex his ex-boyfriend showed up, I didn’t know at a time. When you do a lot of one night’s relationship you end up seeing a lot. Who cares that people use me to cheat on their better half, it’s their decision. The screaming didn’t really faze me, but the sight later was definitely something I will remember till the end of my days.

I wonder how much abuse he had to take till he snapped. So far, he is the kindest person I ever met and-

Car stopped next to curb and somebody hit me over a head and my world went black.

I woke up in badly lighted room and tied to the chair. Brown haired men pulled a chair and sat right before me. He gripped my hair and lifted my head, so he can look into my face.

“Tell me what you did to Jeremy Black?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about”

“So, it’s just accident that you happened to be spending every night at a place of his boyfriend at the exact moment he disappeared?”

***

Bill wasn’t picking up his phone since the morning. That was weird, so fucking weird. He should have been done at school at three and I kind of hoped that he will come back here. We wanted do Freddy Kruger marathon since we learned that both of us are fans of horror genre, but he was nowhere. Maybe he got into trouble. I know that I’m probably a little paranoid but still I knocked at the doors of my grand-uncle apartment. After all he was the chief of police and could help to put my mind at ease.

Ford opened the door and I pushed myself inside and closed the doors behind me. He was looking suspicious, but I let it go and sat behind his table “Hi. I know this is highly unusual, but could you do me a favour? I have this friend and he kind of disappeared on me today. Could you check if he didn’t get into any problems?”

“Fine. What’s his name?”

“Bill Cipher, he’s medical student on my campus”

“Your friend?”

“I don’t know” I blushed and looked anywhere that isn’t Ford “Maybe a little more but it’s still- still in beginning phase”

“How did you two met?”

“He picked me up where he works”

“And? What about Jeremy?”

“What about Jeremy? He left. There is nothing to it. Why would you even think of Jeremy. Jeremy is fine in Europe. There is nothing going on with Jeremy” I was well aware that my voice was high, and Ford just stared at me with shocked expression.

“You have something do with his disappearance! What happened Dipper?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“DIPPER!” he shouted at he and I flinched.

Bill walked from the other room, rubbing his wrist “Sorry Sixer it was all my doing. Look at him, how could he do something with broken arm? I’m really possessive and couldn’t help myself. It’s no wonder, I was always fucked up in head, just ask my doctor. Sure, he will tell you all about it. Been struggling with psychosis since I was twenty. Schizoaffective or schizophrenic, no difference. Nobody will blink an eye to put me away f-“

“What the fuck Bill?! Why would you do something like that? It was my fault!”

“No need for both of us betting busted a-” I didn’t left him finish the sentence and turned to Ford “It was my fault, it was accident, Bill helped me with the body but it definitely wasn’t his fault”

Bill gripped my hand and pulled me away from Ford “Don’t listen to him. He’s just stupid and wants to do the honourable thing” on that I pushed Bill back and before I had time to say more Ford sighed.

“Just tell me what happened. Nobody is investigating that and probably won’t be if you just tell me the truth”

So, I told the truth “I broke up with Jeremy few months back after he hit me hard enough for me to black out. He got really weird and stalked me a lot. He came to my apartment and we got into fight, he broke my arm and I stabbed him”

“Why didn’t you just call police?! You know that I would helped you!”

Bill just sneered “Jeremy repeatedly felt on the knife, to be exact twenty-two times, I counted”

“Oh fuck”

“Yeah”

“What did you do with the body?”

“Dissolved in acid”

“Oh my god”

“Then we packed up his things and made it look like he left for Europe”

“I will make sure that you left nothing behind in his apartment and stop any question into his whereabouts”

But Bill seemed suspicious “And why would you do that? No offence, but I guess that you’re policemen of some kind and…”

“Dipper is my nephew. If he would call me I would help him to dispose of that body”

Bill looked at me and gripped my face “Absolutely brilliant. You’re the luckiest man breathing. Just maybe tell me next time?”

“I wasn’t sure what would gruncle do”

But Ford just laughed “My brother is Stan. I have more than my share of illegal activities”

“Thanks, gruncle”

“Thank you”

“So Bill Cipher, eh? You’re pretty hard to crack. I met only few people that could hold under my interrogation as well as you”

“I had a shitty father. You’re kitten compared to him. Even the knots you used are children’s game”

“So long do you know each other?”

“Met the day Jeremy died. It was great bonding experience for both of us”

When finally, Ford let both of us go I slumped into a car and waited for Bill to join me. I carefully looked at him “Sorry for my uncle”

“I get it, no hard feelings”

“Are you still for crashing in my place? I can drop you at your place. Well I don’t know where it is but if you tell me I will drive you- I would perfectly understand if you don’t want to hang out anymo-“

“Dipper!”

“What?” When I turned to him he gave me a quick kiss “I like your place, now pay attention to the road”

I grinned “Okay. S-so schizoaffective? What a way to come out of mental health closet”

Bill didn’t meet my eyes and just stared out of the window “Yeah. Do you still want to hang out?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason” But when I looked at him he was grinning quite happily, and my hearth speeded up a little bit.

***

Bill wasn’t picking up my phone but as far as I know he had shift in the coffee place. The moment I walked in something was wrong. When he smiled at me it quite didn’t reached his eyes. His eyes were all over the place, jumping from one face to another but never focused. I pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss.

“Hey. Are you feeling all right?”

“Sure, I do. Why do you ask?” he was staring at me with suspicious eyes and I smiled reassuringly.

“You look distracted. Would you mind if I stick around? To keep an eye on things when you have to work?”

Bill was just staring at me with slightly open mouth but then blush bloomed on his cheeks and I couldn’t help but smile as I kissed him lightly again before I sat at the end of the bar. It gave me great view on the whole place and Bill, who was still standing there shocked and red.

After his shift I approached him slowly “Do you still want to crash at my place?”

“Y-yeah”

“Then come on, I have a car here”

The ride was silent, and Bill just stared from the window an when I parked he shot out and was back in my apartment in a second. I followed after him with his back and smiled at him as curled on my bed, it was right int the corner of my room and he had perfect view on the door to my bedroom and through that door on main door. When I kneeled on the bed before him he smiled carefully “Fine. You were right, I don’t feel so well and don’t want to talk”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Do you want to borrow my iPod?”

“Sure” I handed him the device with earphones and brought my computer, so I can sit next to him.

After twenty minutes he throwed the book away “I can’t focus! Fucking hate that!”

“Do you want to go for a run? I didn’t run in ages but-“

“I never ran as for exercise. You’ll do just fine”

“Then c’mon. I promise that it will be alright. Exercise can sometimes help”

***

Bill stopped the car next to the building and energetically jumped out. I followed right behind him till we reached his apartment. It was lot smaller than my place and definitely more lived in. His room was a mess. There were posters of films, bands, book pages plastered over the walls in absolute chaos. His books were stacked against the wall and leaning dangerously on the side where they were caught by the table. The stack of papers there felt down and was now all over the floor. His clothes were also in different stages of disarray. I rubbed my eyes disbelievingly “Do you clean? Like ever?”

“Sure, I do and then I let entropy to do what it wants. You need to learn how to embrace the chaos”

“And yet, you’re rather in my place than here”

“There are four more people living here, back at yours I have peace for studying. Plus, and that is a big plus, you’re there”

I cooed on that “Aww. You’re adorable”

“Oh. Oh. Shut up” but still he laughed as he pulled a traveling bag from some dark corner and started stuffing his clothes into the bag without folding. Then he just unlocked one of his drawers and throwed few orange vials with careful smile turned to me and I had to smile at his stupidity. How can he still believe that I’m not alright with his mental health?

“Do you have everything? And I just had to know… why the hell you don’t own a bed?”

“Mattress is enough and a lot cheaper than bed. You think that I’m working while studying and rent the cheapest place with four other people because I’m rich?”

“Sorry. Didn’t meant it like that”

But Bill was still grinning “Maybe if you buy me dinner and I will forgive you”

“I will feed you for a whole month if you forgive me right now”

“We have a deal and I shouldn’t let you spoil me like that~”

“If I let it on you to choose price you would be so cheap. It would be like one good meal and sex for you to be mine”

Bill blushed and hit me lightly on the shoulder “Shut up. I started dating you because you were adorable. Don’t make fun of me or I will change my mind”

“So, we’re dating?” He was standing there with red cheeks and I grinned “It’s adorable that you get flustered because you like me”

“Shut up Dipper” but still he throwed the back over his shoulder and hold my hand as he dragged me from his apartment.

***

Door slammed, and Bill lazily opened one of his eyes “T’ fuck?” but he stayed sprawled on me and refused to move. His book was forgotten next to him and I had to smile and ruffle his blond hair. Mabel throwed the bag on the floor and turned to me on the couch “Hey Dip-Dop. I’m just gonna grab some clean clothes. You did my laundry, right?”

“Sure. On your bed” She walked towards her room but then stopped and turned “Oh. Oh. Who’s this?”

“Bill. You met him, at the coffee shop?”

He tiredly lifted his head from my chest and waved “Hello, Shooting star. I let you two to catch up, I have to study anyway” he gathered five of his thick books and headed into my room. That anatomy exam was really giving him a hard time.

Mabel grinned and winked “You look like a nerd like this” Bill pushed his reading glasses up and grinned at her “I don’t look like one, I’m one”. I would rather call him genius but whatever he wants to call himself.

She laughed joyfully and watched him disappear into my room and close the door “He looks pretty comfortable here”

“He is kind of crashing here for most days of last three months, but he still has his apartment”

“That’s since he gave you his number. I would think that you want to take it slowly after Jeremy”

“We just kind of clicked. It wasn’t really serious, it was just fun to hang out and it just happened”

“Oh. Oh. I can see the love coming even from France”

I laughed on that. Love. Is that what this it? “Bill doesn’t really believe in love. He says that it’s just chemicals in brain, nothing more. And sooner or later it will wear of. For him the relationship is about coexistence. And I think I get it. When I was with Jeremy I always had to work hard to be with him without conflict. It was good at the beginning because I was in love, but we didn’t worked well together. With Bill I can be myself and he just gets me. Sometimes I think he reads my mind and I his. Who cares about love if you have something like that with another human being?”

“Wau. So, this is really serious. When are you going to introduce him to mum and dad? She is always talking about how much she misses you and this would made her really happy”

“Maybe over the holidays? I was kind of thinking of taking him home with me. He mostly spends summers working so he could use a vacation”

“Aww”

“Shut up, Mabel”

***

I was freaking out. I know nothing. There is no chance that I will pass it. No chance in hell. Bill felt down on the bed next to me and grinned “What are you so freaked about?”

“What if I fail! I will fail this semester and this year. I got kicked out of university. And then I won’t be able to hold job and I will be homeless and starving on the streets an-“

But Bill seemed unfazed “You can always live with me. If my career goes well I will have enough money to even pay you”

“To do what?”

He throwed his hands into air “To be my pretty wife. You can stay home and write and when I will come back from work and you will be there. And on my bad days you will be there. So don’t worry even if you fail you will be fine”

“Aww. Aren’t you cute planning our future together”

“I’m not cute. Now shut up and go get an A”

“Fine and just so you know if I will be the one making more you will be my pretty wife”

“That’s a deal”


End file.
